Shadows on the Sun
by Naked Doll
Summary: Maka's cousin comes to join the DWMA in hopes that her abilities will help in the fight against the Kishin, Asura. In the midst of the girl's welcome to the academy, it seems that there is but another familiar face the girl recognizes. A face that wishes to find the real intentions of her stay Death the Kid x OC SPOILERS Rated M for smut and violence
1. Chapter 1 Haunted

_**Ladies, (and gents if there are any gents :3) There will be BIG BIG SPOILERS in here, ones from the one and only Manga of S.E. I did try to find most of my information on line so if it is wrong in any way I do apologize, but I'm not trying to go completely accurate. I am but I'm not. So again, I'm sorry. **_

_**Also, I was so unbelievably pissed when they didn't finish the Soul Eater series, so for those who have and have not read the Manga, this is for you…and me. Because that was B.S. there wouldn't have been that many episodes to go! They'll make Bleach last 300 episodes and more but they won't finish a couple more for Soul Eater! What the-,**_

_**But I digress, because I have a theory. What if…They did it like they did FMA where they put out the series, see where it goes, and if it's popular enough they'll put out the entire series this time around? (hence the FMA:B). Hey, you never know. And I know about Soul Eater Not, but is that…The sequel sequel that they're making to finish up the anime? I don't know, all I know is that I want them to finally finish it, and not make me wait like they did the DBZ series.**_

_**ANYWAYS, :3 I'm making star appearances later in the story so I hope you're all on the edge of your seats with some popcorn or humus or whatever it is that you bring to the computer for munchies. Just don't spill anything. (Knocks on wood) Hope you all enjoy this first chapter.**_

_**Oh and again…SPOILERS!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Haunted**_

* * *

"Trash! Do you hear me Shinigami! You're nothing but Trash! Talking to Noah-sama like that, and touching his things like their yours! I should tear you apart!"

"Stop! Stop it! Please, you're hurting him!" She pulled and twisted her wrist against her restraints, she thrashed and tried to kick at her ankle cuffs, nothing seeming to work as she watched Death the Kid take on blows to the face one after another. Hard, there was no holding back when it came to this Gopher guy. And it wasn't like in battle where Kid had free range to move, or to avoid the attacks.

No, they were both helpless, and all the Fay could do was watch in horror, seeing blood start to take the boy's shirt, stain his forehead and mouth after each punch and kick to the face. The sorcerer wouldn't cease, his fist make a popping sound to each impact, and every time the force worsened. At one point Kid's blood splattered on the wall behind him making light blue strands jump when the girl's maroon orbs widen in fear of the worst, "No! Please! Please I'll do what ever you want just stop-…Stop this! Please!" She was sobbing, hearing grunt after grunt after yelp after scream from her friend. She wanted to release her powers, she wanted to find the center she needed to stop Noah and to tear him apart for ever laying a finger on Kid, but Lunette couldn't. She couldn't with these magic cuffs on her, digging into her skin to the point they bled as well.

Already a minute had felt like hours, listening to every pain nose and gurgle that would leave him, "Kid…I don't know what to do…!" She was slightly dangling with her toes barely touching the ground, her head hanging lifeless while the tears from her face began to stain.

"Just…Close your eyes Lunette. " Kid called before another punch could stop him from talking, the torture endless, and killing them both. Edi listened though, feeling her heart breaking as she listened to the never ending punches, and kicks, whatever else she couldn't see. Her eyes were watered, and she could barely see through them, only receiving a smile when Goher stopped for a moment to flicked the blood of his knuckles making a disgusted face at the sight.

The tall man between the two looked to Edi now, his eyes cold and hard, they reminded the girl of stone. When he grinned her lips quivered, and her stomach knotted ten fold for what he was about to do next, "You've got nerve Shinigami." He leaned in close to Kid's face, but making him smirk a bit to show no threat to his dismissible violence, "At least you're getting a kick out of this, but your little whore of a Fay doesn't seemed to be enjoying the show." He then pulled away and looked to see the angelic features of the fairy changing to disgust. At first she gasped when he completely turned his attention to her. His lips curving into a devious smirk, as if he had an idea come to mind.

Lunett'e own mouth arched up in angry, like she wanted to grit her teeth and growl at him, but held it back as her brows knit in pain. He knew why too.

The fact that this fairy's weakness was her friends made her vulnerable. And with the intentions Noah and Gopher had while she was caged, made her afraid of them.

It was a known fact that Fairy's couldn't stand being caged. It was like acid to the skin for them, "I wonder…" The boy chuckled darkly, seeing the look in the girl's elfish orbs start to waver when he turned to her and made a B-line.

Her breathing became uneven, and she struggled with a straggled noise when the restraints cut into her wrist. It was the fear in her he could see. And what made it even more delicious was the almost forgotten fact that her, and Kid were close. More than close. They were a weakness to one another, "What are you doing…" Was all Kid could manage to say sharply when his eyes took the sight, his head shaking to get a grip.

But Gopher wasn't going to have more than just a mere beating for this reaper. He wanted to see what would make the shinigami tick, "How much of a tough reaper will you be when I'm done with this pretty fairy? Let's say if I were to, oh…Rip a wing?" He raised his hand, walking over to the girl, watching her throat swallow back as she shook and pulled away as much as she could as she feared what would happen when he got to her.

Kid's eyes shifted to Lunette and Gopher, his golden orbs widening when he saw what was to come. The shinigami boy could hear his own panting behind the girl's, hearing her pant and hitch when he was too close for her liking. Her teeth clench when he leaned his face in, grinning and laughing that slow dark chuckle, "Come on little changeling, I want to know what you sound like when you scream."

But before Gopher's hand could touch her, the sound of Kid's voice boomed to stopped him, "DON'T YOU DARE!" The small sorcerer turned to kid, seeing him tug against his restraints, making them noisy when he attempted to make a fast jump at Gopher. There was a deadly glare in his eyes, rage even, "If you lay so much as a disgusting finger on Lunette, I will obliterate you! Do you hear me! I will beat every inch of your life out of you if you even think to breathe on her!" Kid's heart was on the verge of exploding from his chest, the fear of this demented man causing any harm to her made his skin spark painfully, making his eyes turn to Lunette's, hers reaching out to his as she smiled solemnly. Tiredly. He could see her paling through her rosy cheeks.

That's all he could focus on, her beautiful symmetrical smile that always made his heart feel like he was jumping off the edge of the Eiffel tower. She always had that way with him, even when they first met, the way she would smile at him and laugh purely at his tendencies, enjoying them. Understanding them. The way he caught her staring at him, and how she would make excuses, helping him fix his shirt and what not. She even almost shared his OCD habits in some aspects, which he loved even more about her.

The more he realized this, the more angry he became feeling that he would break his own wrist to protect her from all this madness.

* * *

_**~ A Year Earlier ~**_

* * *

"Lunette Piscine. 17 years old, and the first Fay to join the DWMA." Sid was looking down at a chart, scribbling down some words while he stood before Lord Death.

"Oh goodie, goodie a new student! And Spirit's niece too, oh I'm overjoyed!"

"Yeah, she's flying into Death City now, so while Maka's away Spirit thought he'd make it a surprise."

"Oh, how sweet. Which is weird…"

"Considering it's Spirit?" Sid asked chuckling.

"Yep. But it's his niece so I'm not worried. Although, speaking of Maka, how is she doing? Is Kid and Black Star with her?"

"They are. According to my watch they should be back any minute. Now remember Lord Death, don't say anything that will give away Lunette's arrival. Spirit really wants to keep it a surprise."

"Alright alright, no need to get strict on me Sid. You'll start to sound like Asuza." The zombie could only give a blue worried look before shaking it off when he here the children walking in, "We're back Lord Death!"

"Hello, Hello, Hello everybody! Looking good! How did the catch go?"

"Nothing out of the usual. Soul got himself another evil soul."

"Or two." Soul added to make Maka sweat drop while smiling, "Well, it went great that's all I can say. And surprisingly no hiccups."

"Good to hear! And what about you Kid?"

"Everything went exactly according to plan Father. You mustn't worry."

"Hmm…And Black Star?" Turning his mask to the blue haired boy, Black Star merely laughed loudly with a confident and proud stance as he announced his victory, "Hmph, I probably did better than all these weaklings combined!" He announced triumphantly.

"Oh dear…" Was all Tsubaki could say smacking her hand to her face. Everyone seeming to follow in suit before getting back on track, "Well, that's good to hear as well. It seems like you all are doing so well." There was a long pause.

Very long pause.

Everyone started to look at one another before Lord Death suddenly began to counce like a spring and wave the kids off, "In that case that's it for now! Hope you all have a good day! A great day! A fabulous day!"

"W-wait…" Maka suddenly noticed something. Someone was missing. She looked around just to make sure, "Where's my dad?"

"Oh he went to go get your cousin from the Death City airport."

"LORD DEATH!" Sid exclaimed bringing his hands and shoulder down in a sluggish manner. He couldn't believe he just gave away the secret like that so carelessly.

But it was too late the cat was out of the bag now, and Maka seemed a bit taken back by his answer, "My cousin? Lunette?…Lunette is coming here! Lunette is coming! Soul, Lunette is coming!" From speechless to absolutely ecstatic the girl began to grab her weapon's hands and jump for utter joy, tears of delight in her eyes as she repeatedly announced her cousins arrival, " Oops, I slipped."

Kid and Black Star looked to one another, then the girls, it was a full circle of stares before they turned back to Lord Death, Maka especially gasping back to suck in some air, "When is coming?"

"Well, it was suppose to be a surprise. I'm sorry Maka."

"Spirit's going to be so upset." Sid shaking his head.

"He'll get over it." Was Death's reply to that before he cleared his throat, "Her arrival should be soon. It's already been an hour so they should be back any minute."

"I'm going to greet them if that's okay." Maka asked the others since she didn't want to just leave them so rudely, and no one seemed to mind.

"I don't see why not." Kid replied shrugging his shoulders smiling.

"I'm so happy for you Maka!"

"Why don't we go with you? I want to see your cousin." Liz was the one to ask this, getting her sister to jump and giggle like a maniac, "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Cousin, cousin, cousin, cousin! I want to bear hug your cousin!"

"Sounds great. I can't wait for you all to meet her!"

"What hold on one second, why is she coming in the first place? Just to visit?" Black Star asked rubbing the back of his head.

"No, she's joining." Sid answered only to watch Maka loose it again, "She's joining Soul! She's joining!" She was shaking the hell out of his arm, he actually had to yell at her to calm down, "Hey you're going to rip my arm off relax!" She didn't listen, she was all over the place which was very unusual to everyone. The only that seemed to be mimicking Maka was Patty giggling and repeating her words.

At one point they both started jumping to around together holding hands and giggling.

While that was going on Kid spoke up, pointing a finger to his chin thoughtfully, "You know, I've heard of a Lunette before. One of the first changelings to be discovered. But it's probably just a coincidence that their names are the same."

"Nope that's her! I still can't believe she's coming here, this is going to be so great!" Everyone stood their speechless.

Was she serious? Soul could only look at her funny, "When was the last time you wrote to her?"

"A year ago. We told each we'd send letters every year to one another, saying how we were doing. We've called each other on several occasions as well. You're just never around to hear them."

"Heh, she's probably cute that's why you didn't say anything." Soul mocked getting Maka to steam at the ears and grumble before pulling out her big book, "I'm kidding Maka, jeez can't you take a joke?"

"It's no joke, my cousins coming and I don't want you screwing it up by saying something ridiculous. You too Black Star." She pointed accusingly only to have the other cocky hyper mister scoff, "Oh please I never embarrass myself! I'm too great of a guy."

"Right…" Maka knew there was no use in trying to talk Black Star down. Not with an boastful attitude like his. It was like talking to a brick wall.

"Wait, you just said your cousin's a Changeling. Like a fairy? Like…tiny size fairy?" Liz asked curiously.

"No no, nothing like that, they're considered fairy children that were placed in a human body to be taken cared for. Usually they have the chance to go back to their fairy lives by the time they're ready, but someone like Lunette doesn't make decision like that. She considered both worlds to be her family, and ever since…Well, she was living with my aunt. M-My dad's sister."

"No way, that sounds so awesome!" Patty exclaimed.

"Oh wow. Must be some life."

"Mm-hmm! But I wonder why she didn't tell me she was coming to the Academy. Was she planning to keep a secret too?"

"I don't know. We'll find out when she gets here I guess. Any who, if we're planning on meeting up with her we better go wait outside." Soul was right, and Maka was more than happy to follow behind her weapon.

Patty threw her hands up in the air skipping her way out, "Yeah what are we waiting for! let's go see her!"

"W-Wait, isn't anyone curious on why she's joining the Academy?" Everyone stopped in their tracks to hear Kid's question arise.

The boy even turned his eyes to his Father, who seemed to have tilt his head, "Father there has to be more to her enrollment isn't there? Is she a miester?"

"Mm…Not exactly, the girl has great potential and fairies for known for many things…"

"Like?"

"I haven't a clue." Kid could only look at his father with a flat face, about to say something but realized it would be useless to ask him. So he chuckled and stuffed his hands in pockets beginning to walk out, "Well I guess I'll just have to observe for myself then."

"Yeah let's go Kid let's go see the fairy!" Patty cried with joy and raced passed everyone to make Maka, and Liz take off with her. Everyone followed suit, not one of them waiting to get left behind, "Oh come on Patty wait for us!"

While the kids ran off, the two adults left standing looked to one another, Sid not saying a word but waiting for what Death was about to say, "They don't need to know just yet. If anything, shouldn't the girl get to decide to tell them why she's here?"

"I guess. If that's what you think is best."

"Hmm." If only Sid could see the smile behind the mask one that looked right into the rippling mirror that revealed the short girl smiling next to Spirit, "Yes. Lunette did say she wanted to speak for herself."

"Oh. Well then, my lips are sealed sir."

* * *

"Wow, this place is beautiful. The structure is…massive. And this whole place is the just the Academy itself."

"Sure is! Nothing but halls and all kinds of kids and subjects to take. Being a miester and a weapon isn't exactly something you could learn in a public school, not enough ground to cover what goes on in the DWMA." Lunette turned her maroon colored orbs to her uncle, her blue hair's tail flowing in a spiral behind her as the wind picked up over the tall academy.

The wind then blue from the side causing her jaw length hair to follow in suit, her finger brushing some of her hands to the side so she could look up with awe, "You sure this will be a good idea?"

"Your mother means well Lunette, she wouldn't have you enroll if it wasn't for your benefit. Besides, I'm sure Maka will be excited to see her cousin finally after so many years." He grinned happily, making her smile back at him in reassurance, "Alright. Then I'm okay with this. Uh, where do I go when I get here?"

"We'll have someone show you around if you'd like."

"Can it be Maka?"

"Sure! We'll ask her once we surprise her with your presence."

"Hee, are you still trying to win her love after the divorce hearing?" Everything seemed to turn slow motion for Spirit, the suddenly reminder turning him white and nearly animated as a cloud of smoke made him fall to the ground in a crater in his broken dignity.

Then he began to spin around his niece in a fit of tears, "Maka! I'm so sorry Maka! Your papa loves! He loves you and Mama! I'm so sorry! So sorry!" The scene of her uncle loosing it only made Lunette giggle sweetly, and shake her head, "Oh uncle." This didn't last long, considering that even though the girl was amused by her uncle's outburst, the sight of a few kids found her attention, "Hmm? Who's that?" She asked pointing to the small crowd getting Spirit to stop in mid run his head turned to the kids she spoke of.

One of them was running waving a hand up in their direction laughing and calling out of the blue haired Fay, "Lunette!"

"Maka? Maka!" Her face light up like the four of July, running towards her cousin that she had missed. That she had been waiting to see for so long. She still couldn't believe she was here with her, she was just completely overwhelmed with joy that when she reached her light haired cousin she wrapped her arms around her waist, and tired her around nearly off the ground herself before putting them back down on solid ground.

Kid, Black-Star, Soul, even the girls dropped their jaws to the sight of them levitating, seeing a swirling pink mist flurry underneath the girl's feet before she plopped the two back to the ground with a mere feathered touch, "Oh I can't believe it's really you!"

"I could say the same! I'm so happy you're here Lunette, I can't even say how much I've missed you!" The small girl put her down finally, her long sleeved, lace navy blue dress fluttering in the slight breeze Lunette had created, and gripped Maka's gloved hands, "How did you know I was coming? I thought uncle was going to make it a surprise."

"Hee, Lord Death accidentally spilled the beans, so we all came to meet up with you." In the background no one seemed to notice Spirit falling back with a gagging sound _I can't believe him. My one chance at redeeming myself and Death's gotta screw it up for me! I'm jinx, it's official!_

"We?" She looked to the others, seeing to girls in cowgirl get up waved exclaimed a "Hello!" The smaller blonde girl was the first to greet Lunette.

"It's nice to meet you." Said another girl with dark hair. She had such a pretty outfit, and her smile was just so gentle and sweet that Lunette quickly bowed her head and giggled with glee, "It's nice to meet everyone finally! I've heard so much about you!"

"What? Maka you've been talking about us?" Soul asked suddenly pulling at the miester's face to make her smack his hand away, "Well, yeah, why not? You're my weapon, and all of you are my friends, so of course I'm going to tell her who I've been with. She worries."

"She's right I do. I can't help it the stuff she's told me sends chills down my spine. I'm actually kind of nervous." Lunette laugh softly hugging her cousin around the neck so snug.

"Don't worry Lunette the first days are always the scariest. But I'm sure you'll do fine here."

"Thanks, uh…Soul! Right?" The white haired boy smirked, "You bet, pleasure to meet you." He strolled up to her with a welcoming hand, but before she could put hers out, a blue haired boy with a star on his shoulder jumped out onto Soul's back, wrapping an arm around his friend's neck with a thumbs up, "And I'm the one and only Black Star!"

"Jeez warning would be reassuring!" Lunette must've had Tsubaki's patience because the girl merely smiled brightly and giggled grabbing both of the boys hands and shaking them, "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm stoked to start class. Too bad though, I'm sure it's already out huh?"

"It's alright, that just means you can come with us to Dr. Stien's to see our friend Crona." Turning to a familiar voice, Lunette only felt her heart stopped when she saw the boy with the three stripes running through one side of his black hair.

Those eyes she recognized to be yellow on the outer ring of his iris's while the pupil consist of a golden color.

How could she forget. Maka may have known this, the two had run into each other before hand, but since Death said nothing about it, Kid made no mention of it either, which was awkward enough, but now the two were standing before one another with solemn smiles taking their features, "Death the Kid." She bowed her head to him, receiving a nod back from the boy in black, "Lunette."

"It's nice to see you again." She replied giving a small breathless chuckle.

"Again?" Maka asked looking to Death the Kid to make up chuckle, looking to his friend to see the questionable look on her face, "When she first came here it was with your aunt. My father and yours wanted to keep it private since it was about her condition."

"Condition?"

"Being a Changeling. I ran into her merely by accident."

"Heh. I-I was trying to find the rest room, but I couldn't let anyone see me."

"Why not?"

"Uh…Well, it's a long story. If you don't mind I'll explain later?"

"Explain now I'm curious on when you met Kid." Liz replied pivoting her hips with her arms crossed.

Now, Lunette knew she couldn't get herself out this one, so she had to think of a way to explain it in the most simplest way. She licked her lips, "Well, long story short…I had wings. Which to some may have seemed weird. I just wasn't ready for anyone to see because it was a part of my form. And I…Didn't know how to control them."

"But you can now right?" Maka asked concerned for her cousin well being, but Lunette patted her cousin's hand and nodded, "Yep. And thanks to Kid I was able to find the bathroom." She giggled, "But this was…years ago. I didn't think that you two would be friends, that's just awesome. Now I'll have twice the friends to show me around the academy! I can't wait!"

"Slow down fancy pants, remember you still have to go to your room and unpack."

"Oh right. Well I don't know, do you guys just want to meet up later. I mean I couldn't ask you to go do something as watch me unpack things that would be boring."

"No, no, that's a great idea, I want to see your new place. Is it close?"

"Actually Uncle said it should be close to your dorm."

"Really? That's awesome! Let's go get Crona first and we'll make it a thing!"

"A thing?" The light blue hair bounced when she giggled.

"You know what mean…Papa is it okay? Can we do that?"

"On one condition…" The Death Scythe stepped towards Maka and Lunette, serious face and all before a flash of light and rose petals started to fall from the sky, "You have to give your papa a big hug!"

"No way." Animated and quite harshly Spirit's self esteem was crushed. Not only was his surprise ruined, but Maka still refused to budge. To Lunette she could see her uncle's frustration, but knew that no matter what he would never give up on trying to apologize for everything that went wrong. Spirit was a good person, and she loved her uncle for showing his dedication to his daughter, no matter how much she would tell him no.

Although the Fay did think it was funny that Maka would always give him that chance to redeem himself in some way. No matter how much she denied it. It was some what amusing, but now that her cousin was over her father, she was jumping and pulling her towards the exit, "Come Lunette show me your place, please? I'm dying to see it! Does it look like our place? How many windows does it have?"

"Ha, I don't know. All I know is that my stuff's there. I still haven't checked out the place since my mom got it off line."

"Then I'm sure she made sure you had a nice place to stay in. Kid, Black-Star, Soul, come let's go." The boys were slightly behind Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki who were crowding the new girl with questions, plans, laughs and giggles.

Kid was slightly annoyed that he didn't get to give her the proper introduction. But what could he do, he wanted to point it out for his OCD needing to get the best of him, but something about Lunette getting twirled up in the air by Patty and her eyes meeting his with a big celestial smile stopped him from doing so.

It might've been on accident, but none the less their eyes met, a small smile coming to his face as he chuckled softly to sight of the girls fun, "Hey Kid, you in there?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. It's just."

"You got the hots for the new girl?" Black Star laughed getting Kid to blush bit deny the accusation, "Oh please that's absurd. As much as I have an interest in knowing the girl like everyone else, I've only met the girl once. So I can hardly call it, 'the hots'."

"Whatever you're totally checking her out." He rolled his eyes and started to walk

"Nonsense, I'm merely observing." Soul and Black Star just chuckled to themselves while they continued to walk.

"First, we got to go see Crona. You'll love him, he's sweet and kind. He's a weapon too, well sort of.…How do I explain this. He's a demon sword, who's real weapon is Ragnorak who resides in his blood. Medusa, the witch I mentioned in letters, was his mother and created Croan to turn him into a Kishin. "

"Hence the need for the black blood."

"Yeah. Well, long story short, when Medusa had him and her other band of misfits unleash the Kishin, I was able to exorcized Crona, brought him back to the DMWA, and now here we are!"

"Sounds like a big adventure for everyone, huh? That's okay though, I know we'll get him Maka, the Kishin I mean. It's not the end of the world."

"It could be if we don't prepare properly, I just hope the chaos ends soon and just go back to way things were." Lunette looked to Liz who rubbed her head with disconcerts, making the small Fay pat her back, "Don't think like that. A positivist is the way to go to get something done!"

"Hey get I get some of that access hope you got lying around?" Soul asked merely laughing to show that he was joking.

Lunette got it and nodded, "Back at the house."

"Uh, hey you said you've never been to your new place before, shouldn't you have gotten directions?"

"Uh-, uh oh."

"Ha ha! No way! Lunette didn't even get any directions then how are we going to find this place?"

"Black Star don't be so rude. I'm sure it was an honest mistake." Tsubaki tried to calm her miester her hand patting the girl's shoulder when she face palmed herself.

"Come now all, I'm sure Dr. Stein will be more than happy to print us out directions if she has the address."

"That I do have!" She exclaimed suddenly reaching into her pocket to find the little piece of paper her mother had slipped into her pocket, "Ha mom what would I do without you!" She kissed the paper and snuggled it before opening it up and reading it, "This is it." She showed it to Maka, "Hey look at that it looks like we won't need directions after all. We know where this is, right Soul?" She showed the weapon making sure he could see the hand writing.

When he did he nodded smiling, "Yeah, heh, well what do you know that's literally right across the street from us." He chuckled to himself rubbing his face while the others seemed relief to know that they had a good idea of where they were going now, and with little to no time at all they were already in view of a two story building that seemed to be covered in arrows and stitches, "Whoa. Almost has an ambiance to it doesn't it?"

"Eh, you'll get use to it."

"And I sense the wavelengths too. Holy…"

"It's amazing right!" Maka was just excited to watch how enthusiastic her cousin would get. She wouldn't go nuts but seeing Lunette happy made her happy, making a full circle around the group when they finally came upon the door.

Maka was the first to reach the door knocking loud enough for hopefully Marie or Stien to hear.

Of course, they did, "Come in!" Called a woman's voice, getting Maka to quickly open the door with a hold of her cousin's hand, "Hi Ms. Marie! I have a new guest!"

"Oh look Stien it's the new girl! What's your name?"

"Lunette Piscine, ma'am."

"Oh please just call me Ms. Marie that's what all the students call me."

"Yes ma-, Ms. Marie." The golden hair woman smiled happily turning her head to Crona who was approaching Maka, "And this is Crona Gorgon."

A boy with light pink and uneven hair waved timidly, his eyes looking down at the floor a little before a sudden black goop began to form out of his back. It was like a small chibi form, with chibi gloved hands and several spikes on several parts of his body. No legs. His face consist of a large egg shape with no visible mouth and a giant X on his face where his nose should be, and with large ping-pong ball-like eyes with X's for pupils, "And that is Ragnarok."

"This is the new chick everyone's been talking about? She's puny! What is she like 12?" Lunette couldn't help but give a cocked brow, before suddenly watching Maka leaned into her, causing her to look to Ragnarok to Maka, "Ah. Well then. I have just the thing when we get to my place. Candy from Canada."

"Did she say…candy?"

"Yep. You can have as much as you like." She replied generously to watch Ragnarok stretch out to see no wavering in her face.

He could see she was telling the truth, and hummed in delight, "Then I take back what I said about you. Hey Crona this chick's awesome once she gives me the candy!" A wave of awkward looks circled before Lunette giggled making others start to follow suit. Seeing that the demon sword didn't bug her as many others would've been by his rude outbursts.

"This woman must be a saint." Suddenly a hand was brought out in front of the girl, a man with a screw sticking out his head and in a doctors get up stood before her.

He seemed nice, a small smile taking his face as he looked to her through his rough glasses. She was kind of concerned for the stitches, but smiled happily back when she shook hands with Dr. Stien, "Hello, Dr. Stein." She bowed her head and looked up to the man's face only to see that his face seemed a little distant now. Not the small smile on his face, but seeming disturbed as he looked down at the girl.

His hand started to feel clammy too, and began to tighten a little before he released the girl's hand. Lunette tried not to falter, but the mere grip gave the Fay a feeling of his wavelength crumbling to the new madness unleashed. It wasn't that she could just feel it though. His eyes were giving him away. He seemed tired, almost incoherent as he attempted to be genuinely welcoming, "It's nice to finally meet this Changeling Spirit's been talking about. I'm sure-,"

"Wait, did every other person know about your arrival Lunette besides me or what? Because that's messed up! Everyone knew except me!" Maka exclaimed animatedly hurt by her cousin's secret.

But Lunette looked to Maka with a gentle titter, "That's what a surprise is silly! And I didn't know Uncle was going to tell anyone. He must've been just as excited as you."

"Sounds like Spirits. Anyways, I hope you like your stay here Lunette. Sorry to make my introduction brief but I've a few matters I need to deal with, Marie?"

"Sure thing. Listen kids, I know Dr. Stein's seems a little out of it, but don't worry. I'm sure he'll be back to his old ways in no time…Or…Maybe we don't want that."

"Uh, let's just keep it to he'll come around. But we understand Ms. Marie. We better get going though. We're helping Lunette unpack. Care to join us Crona? It'll be fun."

The look that the boy gave to Maka so cute and adorable, he was so shy that he started to fidget with his arms and legs, "I don't know. I don't really know who Lunette is, and I've never unpacked other people's stuff before. What if I break something? I don't think I can't handle it." Of course, now the Fay could see how scared he was, and Lunette's smile illuminated the room as she grabbed Crona's hand softly, causing him to gasp at first before relaxing and gripping her hand back, still unsure of her action until the giggled, "As much as I like my things, I like my friends more. Come on, if you makes you feel better I'll show you all the fairy statues I have!"

"F-Fairy statues?"

"There's 8 in the whole set and I own them all. Come on you can help me put them up! And sea shells, don't forget the sea shells, come on come on!" She was pulling the boy with her now, Maka giggling as she watched her ecstatic cousin bond with all of her friends. She couldn't believe how well they were all getting along.

"Unpack, Unpack, unpack, unpack! UNPACK!"

"Alright Patty we're going! See around Ms. Marie!"

"Bye kids! Have fun!" The Patty already had Liz out the door, and everyone followed in suit chatting away one after the other, except for Kid who seemed to just listen in to everything around him. That when he stopped at the door, and looked to Marie with a concern look to Dr. Stien who was blankly staring at his computer screen.

Kid could see it was something unlike him, and after the Kishin had been revived there had been more than enough odd things happening around the Academy. Including the fact that his Father had been hiding some things from him for a while now. He wasn't exactly sure what yet, but he intended to find out.

He was about to ask if the good Doctor would be alright, but he felt it would've made no difference if he asked. There was no true answer until he recovered from this persona or so other symptoms of…Well, he couldn't think about it. Not right now.

He wanted to focus on Lunette and her symmetrical welcoming to the Academy, and her housing warming, "Good evening you two."

"Bye Kid." With that the boy closed the doors and walked a little behind the group, still wondering about Stein before his mind snapped him back to the girl again for the second time.

She was walking, well, levitating again with her hands behind her back asking Liz and Patty about their weapons and how they do in battles. She went around asking everyone their hobbies their abilities, she even told them a little bit of hers while they continued to make their way to the apartment.

Lunette was especially nice to Crona making sure that every time she spoke to him she was gentle and soft, whether in tone or touch. Usually the boy would've jumped at the slightest movement towards him, but with her he seemed calmed, and less skittish, which was not just amazing but a wonderful thing to see in Kid's eyes.

He was glad Crona could relax around _someone_ for once. A completely strange to him which was even more shocking, but Lunette seemed to have that affect on people. She was high spirited, confident, and quirky.

And to Kid not to mention nearly symmetrically beautiful. Her eyes were doughy, benevolent, and took on a slight resemblance of an elf. her ears were surprisingly normal from what he remembered them to be.

When he first came in contact with her, head form as a changeling was very apparent, and strange since no one had ever seen a grown teenage human Fay gain the appearance of their blood as a fairy to become more distinct. To grow wings.

And those wings. They were superb. Never had he seen anything so…alluring and luminous. He couldn't put into words of how he saw her. It was like an angel had came out of nowhere just to greet him with her beautiful symmetrical wings. There wasn't a thing wrong with them, both matching the same Celtic patterns that swirled and sprouted on them.

He could even hear her soft voice calling his name for the first time, how happy and giddy she sounded to meet him. It was…Inviting. She seemed like an all around good woman, "Kid come on you're falling behind!" Black Star called out almost impatiently.

"We're almost there if it makes you feel any better." Patty exclaimed after waving back from the under arm of her sister, and Lunette.

He hadn't noticed but Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Maka and Lunette were all connected the boys only missing Kid to complete their row when they called him. Black Star held out his hand and grabbed his friend into a neck embrace causing the little reaper to grunt a bit, "Hey."

"You were being a slow poke! No one likes a slow poke!"

"Whatever, just get off me, I can't breath."

"Just loosen your grip Black Star." Soul chuckled laughing with the star marked miester who just continued to laugh like a maniac.

It was only when Maka had knocked him with her book did he silence himself for a bit, "Oh Maka…"

"What I told him not to act up. And this is what happens!"

"What the hell you hitting me with a book for!"

"I just explained it!"

"Alright alright calm down you too we're almost to the house. Tell you what, since you guys are helping me out I'll get some take out. Maybe pick up boxes on the way home yeah?"

A few people gasped, everyone except Crona and everyone looked to each other to think of the one place they had in mind, "The Blue Mango!" Lunette and Crona both blinked to the group and that at one another oblivious to what they meant, and then began to grin nervously, tittering to each other, "I have a feeling you guys are going to show me what that is?"

"I guess…I'm still new here too." Giggling at the thought, she looked at the bright side of it and smiling brightly as she put out her hand to the boy, "That just means we get to try it together."

No matter his background Lunette saw the good in everyone. Including Crona.

And Crona, hesitantly took the girl's hand, each time feeling afraid to each touch the changeling, unable to deal with the fact that she was a Fay, but her smile…Her fearlessness of him was what got him.

She was just like Maka, and that's what made him smile back, what made him chuckle softly as he took her hand, "Yeah…"

~:~

Lunette held the chopsticks with the banna sushi roll. At first she was timid by it, but felt an urge to try something knew.

And she was glad she did because the roll was to die for, "This is delicious!"

"I love sushi." Soul remarked taking a bit.

Maka giggled to everyone's good company and hospitality of her cousin. Already they had half of the boxes put into each individual rooms.

It wasn't much either. The place was already furnished and there was plenty of shelves for her collections. She own a good amount of souvenirs, and greenery. Pots with flowers, and plants, small trees. Many of the kids were still surprised at the small balcony she had already displayed while eating a peanut round.

She had the balcony window open already having the canopy curtain from the inside start to twirl all around the group that huddled around to admire the girl's work, "You know. It's kind of funny, your version of a house is the complete opposite of a regular person's apartment."

"What do you mean?" Lunette looked to Black Star who made mention of it while taking hand extreme hand full's of Sate, "Usually people have more antiques and furniture and electronics. But your house from the inside out look like a rain forest."

"Heh, sorry about that."

"Oh Don't mind Black Star he just likes to speak his mind sometimes. He means well by it."

"I'm just saying it's a lot of plants."

"He's right." Lunette agreed, "But I like to garden. A lot. It's in my blood. Watching flowers grow and helping the earth with a mere fresh can of water? To make life? It makes me happy. And I spend less money on food. I love everything about plants and nature." Was all she could say smiling to everyone.

Maka, Liz and Patty all awed in unison. Tsubaki smiling with joy at the answer, "Can I help water the plants Lunette!" Patty jumped up begging and pleading around the girl to make the Fay giggle and grab the bucket, "Sure!" She connected the hose, and the head of the hose to give it the sprinkler effect, then turned on the water and handed it to Patty who squealed and began to sing a melody to herself.

"Well at least I won't have to do all the gardening tonight right? I appreciate the hand."

"Yeah just be careful with her now that she has the hose I'm sure she'll pull a fast one. Eventually." Her sister commented only hearing her sister continue to sing her song with a low voice now stomping her feet and moving the hose over the Hyacinths, and Daffodil's. There were all kinds of flowers of all sorts, spring, winter mostly, but they were all beautiful and all in bloom. The scent of jasmine and many other fragrances that filled the air as Patty watered them.

It was almost magical. Something out of a story book. Lunette liked to look at it as her own personal secret garden that she only shared with people very special. And here she was sharing her little piece of heaven with the nicest people she'd ever met. She felt they were all going to get along just great.

She couldn't think of another way to end her day then with good people like this.

Just as Lunette was about to finish off the rest of her meal, she suddenly stopped and gasped, "Oh yeah, Crona I wanted to show you my fairies! You want to see them?"

"Oh-Uh, I…" He looked to Maka almost like he was asking for permission, but the girl merely smiled and giggled, "It's okay Crona, she won't bite."

"I…I know I just-,"

"OH CRONA QUIET BEING SUCH A WHINY BABY AND GET YOUR FLIMSY BUTT IN THE ROOM! GO SEE THE FAIRIES GO GO! I WANT THE CANDY!" Lunette gasped unexpectedly at the way the little sword began to sway Crona's head from side to side, pulling on his lips and his nose when all the poor boy could do was yelp and tell Ragnarok to stop, "Please I can't handle it when you pull on my face like that! It hurts!"

"You should of thought about that before she promised me candy!"

"Okay okay, I'll get you the candy, just stop pulling on his face." Lunette instructed, not too harshly but enough to get the being to cease his actions, "Fine."

Crona nursed his face holding onto the side of the frame to the Fay's room when Lunette came up beside Crona and held his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he does this all the time. Don't worry though, the black blood in my body makes me tough. Well, I mean, Ragnarok's blood makes me tough I should say."

"I understand. Do you need a band aid or anything."

"N-No, you don't have to do that. I'm fine really." Lunette felt bad that he wouldn't take the help, but if Crona said he was fine, she could only nod her in response and smile, "Alright then, come on, I know I have the fairies in here somewhere."

"I'll join you guys!" Was suddenly heard from the group. Crona and Lunette turned to find Kid fumbling to his feet and making his way in the room with a ecstatic smile on his face.

It was sudden, but that's what made Lunette smile, seeing that they could finally get their time to talk a bit.

She knew she hadn't really talk to him today, and felt the need to make up for that. So with an even bigger smile she waved him in, "Sure. I'm sure we'd love that, right Crona?"

"Yeah. Sure. I…Don't mind."

"Cool. Hmm…" Her head went from one corner of the room to the other, shuffling through a few stacked boxes before she found the one she was looking for, "Ah, here they are." She unwrapped one from the newspaper and bubble wrap she had it in, and revealed the two handed pieces, "Mother of Fairies they called her. Isn't she gorgeous? They also say that she was a Goddess of love and fertility. Well, the Celtic any way. Papa got this one from over seas just for me." Both Crona and Kid looked the statue over the woman's features angelic and motherly, her green dress was big and seemed to indicate the wind blowing her dress spreading the dress out.

Kid had to admit the girl really must've liked fairies to have collected a certain kind. It made him even more interested to see all eight of them. She pulled out one after the other, showing each of them to the boys, who they were, and where she got it. Most of them from her father. Only two from her mother since they were easy to find being in a store in her home town.

After she had found them all she set them up in a row on the dresser to display them, then looked at each one thoughtfully, along with Kid who stepped in next to her to theorize with her, "They certainly are beautiful."

"Thank you." She replied sweetly not looking to him, her palms suddenly beginning to rub together unnoticeably.

But he seemed to notice her eyes completely concentrated on one particular Fairy.

A male one, "Tam Lin." He said.

"You've heard of him?"

"It's an interesting folklore. Where ever did you get it?"

"Long story short, my dad had someone make one especially for me. There weren't very many made, so, he pulled a couple favors."

"Hm, your father's a determined man."

"He won't take no for answer." She giggled blushing a bit at the thought of her dad actually threatening the guy to make the statue. It was insane, but none the less her dad was insanely protective and proud of his daughter that he couldn't help himself. Or so he's told her, "You're a lucky girl then to have such fine treasures. Even better they're only 8 of them." He clapped his hands over his head almost making a form of a rainbow as he pivot his leg, "It's just oh so symmetrically beautiful!"

"Hee, I never thought of it like that." Suddenly he startled the girl when he looked at her with seriousness, his eyes almost sparkling and glossed as he grabbed her hands, "8 is the all symmetrical number, everyone should know about it."

"With you I'm sure they do Kid."

"Oh, hey Liz, Patty."

"Oh cool look at the Fairies!" Jumping and pushing straight into Kid's shoulder, causing the domino affect to occur.

Both Kid and Lunette fell with a yelp, the boy falling right on top of her with a thud when they hit the ground, "Owe my head…" Lunette muttered getting Maka to sprint to the room, "Lunette! Are you-, alright…Kid get off my cousin, everyone can see her underwear!" She saw the position her and Kid were in, Lunette's legs spread out between Kid's as he held his arms up in attempt to avoid falling on the small girl, which caused both Black-Star and Soul to have extreme nose bleeds, "Oh grow up you two!"

"I-I'm fine, everything's fine. It's just underwear." She replied panting making everyone, even Kid sigh, as he pushed himself up, and helped the Fay to her feet, "Are you sure, I tried not to make such an impact but-,"

"No, no Kid you're fine, actually I appreciate the thought, but really I'm okay. I'm a Fay but far from delicate."

"Heh, well that's good to know." The two seemed to have a small gaze magnetized to one another before Kid blinked and chuckled a nervously, "My apologies."

"It's okay." She smiled to the boy giggling a bit as she rubbed her arm in shyness, almost unable to say anything before she laughed again before she asked, "So next time we have a get together I'm making the food okay?"

"Um…Sure? If you want. Oh no you should let Soul cook!" Maka was apparently speaking for Soul himself, which made him do a double take to his miester, "Me? Why the hell are you bringing me into this?"

"Because you're an awesome cook and you know it."

"Ugh…Why do you always do that!"

"Do what?"

"Make me do things."

"You do the same to me too."

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Guys, guys, it's alright it doesn't matter." Tsubaki exclaimed trying to break it up with kind words, and Lunette did the same brightly smiling, "She right you know because I already called dibs on making the chow next time. This is just been so much fun!"

"Fun Fun!" Patty yelled cheerfully.

"Sounds great." Suddenly the sound of the evening bell went off, and everyone turned to the sound making everyone looked to each other, "Maybe we should start unpacking some things before it's too late."

"Yeah you're right. Come on guys let's get to it."

"Right behind you." Everyone began to make their way out to the living room and kitchen, Kid and Lunette starting to become alone and quiet when the reaper found his chance to talk with the girl.

And for some reason. His mind went blank. He wanted to say something but his throat tightened and his heart began to race just as fast as his thoughts were processing. He felt the need to swallow his tongue when he attempted to make a noise, "I-,"

"It's good to see you again Kid." She finally said before him, making the boy look to her a little surprised. His features calmed though when he saw the sincere smile and look she gave him.

Her face made him want to smile. Why? I mean of course would smile no matter who it was, but the persona and personality she had was just so giving and care free, so happy and joyful that the mere sight of her made Kid chuckle breathlessly, and smile back sedately, "You too. I mean, I'm kind of surprise you didn't consider coming to the Academy sooner."

"You know why, I wasn't ready. Not with so much to learn of my heritage. I need to know who I was and where I came from before I decided to train myself. Not that I haven't, it's just complicated. You understand though, right?"

But why didn't you at least tell me you were planning on coming? Couldn't you have told me?" He seemed hurt by it, a little confused of why it bothered him so much too, but waited for her answer before she sighed with a slanted smile, "You silly boy. I already told Maka this earlier. When I said it, I was referring to you too." She then noticed his skull tie was slightly crooked, and turned her head to reach out and fix it.

He noticed this and let her do so feeling her very gentle touch fiddle away at the small skull, "That's what they call a surprise." When she was finished she looked up into the shinigami's eyes seeing the look of concern still lingering, which meant the answer didn't necessarily stick, either that or he was really distracted by the fact that he was shocked by her actually straighten correction. She didn't miss a beat, and it was completely symmetrical again.

Of Lunette noticed this look, and stifle herself before leaning in to kiss his cheek, making him blink, and hitch his breath for a moment. She pat his hand and cupped it even, "Now we can hang out more, right?"

"Yeah…I think-, I mean yes! Yes, we'll definitely hang out more. I'd love to know what you've finally been up to since you've left."

"If you want I could tell you now? Maybe you can help me with my room?" What could the kid say, he looked around the room looking to the fairy statues once more before he noticed a few places that needed to be fix before he left today.

He was going to make sure of it.

He smiled to Lunette then and grinned, "You have a hammer?"

"Huh what for?"

"Your shelving off by an inch." The mere comment was enough to make the changeling make a raspberry with her lips and muffle her laughter into a hand.

Lunette couldn't help it his OCD tendencies were enough to make her giggle each time. Not because she was trying to be mean, but his panic attacks and animated freak outs were hilarious. And absolutely adorable. But this time, the Fay had found some self control this time around and nodded happily to let him fix the shelf, "Yes. Yes you may use my hammer."

* * *

_**Next - Chapter 2: Her Clement Hands**_

* * *

_**And that's that. I hope it was good, I feel bad that I had to fast word but if I didn't the thing would've kept going. Trust me, there's a lot for me to get through and I'm pumped to do more stories! And don't worry I will start on the next chapter as soon as I can. Bye. **_


	2. Chapter 2 Her Clement Hands

_**Hey, don't eat those...u know who are..**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Her Clement Hands**_

* * *

_**~Age 12~**_

This had been her second time coming onto Academy grounds. Once in the past, a little girl just learning of her wings and what they represented. And it was for certain that as she stood their holding her father's and mother's hand, she looked to them both and then to the skull faced man…Or whatever he was, "I'll do it." Was all she remembered saying. She didn't even hesitate to think about her answer.

It wasn't a question of would she do it, but a matter of did she have what it took to do it. Did she have the courage to be a protector of a sort? What did that even mean when Death asked her for such a thing. Who exactly was she protecting? The world? "I won't say that the task at hand won't be dangerous. But if at any point this world falls into madness, your responsibility as a gogiri(sp?) is to protect the ones who need it most."

"I-, I still want to do it. I know I should think it through, but when it comes to the world? Who else will bring back its balance?"

"This isn't just about the balance, it's about man kind, about all things. The nature you love so much will be nothing like you've imagined if madness is the knew world order. No warm petals and droplets of rain or the sun. Just darkness, and chaos, evil, and terror. Life will fall dead if you do not take up your duty beside Kid." There was a very long silence with the girl, but her mother squeezed her daughters hand at looked to the Shinigami with a sturdy glare, "You are giving her the option not to do this, right? I mean…Look at her! She's only a child! _My_ child!"

"But she's not a baby anymore Abigail she's old enough to make her own decisions. And as much as we want to get involved, this is far more…" Lunette's father, Jon, trailed off shaking his head of the things that he knew were to come. He had seen his own share of Madness being in the Special Ops. What it does on a regular bases. Just imagine a man with night terror being drowned in madness. It wasn't a pretty picture "I mean do you understand what will happen if she doesn't do this. If there were anyone else, anyone-, do you think Lord Death would be asking a 12 year old to be taking on the Kishin. To protect his son, Abbie."

"I know. I know I just…She's my baby. I don't care where she came from or who she is, she's my daughter, and I don't want her getting hurt."

"I got to grow up sometime mom." The girl finally said turning her sad eyes to her mother, trying to smile to reassure the woman this was what she wanted.

It was. If this was her calling in life, than so be it. If it meant taking on Death himself to save…Everyone…Shouldn't she have the chance to make a wonderful, and positive change on history? She didn't stop smiling, even when her mother started to cry, she merely held her mother's hand, her wings fluttering softly behind her when she looked to Lord Death with gaze of fiery in her eyes, "I may be small, but I've got a lot of heart. And the madness doesn't affect met, this should be a gift, or may something of that caliber... So, I won't let anything happen to our world or your son, sir. Nothing is safe until Asura is no longer in existence." For a moment the little girl pulled away from her parents side, and looked to them both with a courageous smile, her brows tender to show her endearment for them both as she spoke, "And I love you both so much. But this is for all things, like Death said. Nature comes in all forms, and I must protect each and every part of that. It's in my blood, what can I say…Well, soul. Whatever, heh." Then the Fay paused, shedding some light on a hard decision that even she was terrified of.

She had no idea what was to come, this was just a fail safe if Asura's madness succeeds, "Hey, at least I kind of feel like a super hero!" She joked getting her father to laugh a bit and shake his head. Even her mother stifled a giggle, and Death too who patted the girl's head, "With all sincerity Lunette, you have my complete gratitude. And remember, as long as there is good there is always hope, no matter how tiny it is."

"Thank you Lord Death. I take this important opportunity as a great honor, and I will do my best."

"Hmm…" If Lunette didn't know any better, as she stood their with her wings fluttering slightly, she could've sworn the Shinigami was smiling at her. A smile of confidence and pride, "I know you will."

* * *

_**~Age 17 Again ~**_

* * *

She could feel the soft crisp air against her face as she looked over her balcony with a cup of mint tea. She felt a little sore from all the unpacking yesterday, and after Kid symmetrically fixed her room, she couldn't help but to think how nice it looked.

She loved how everything turned out, where everything was placed, content and now all she could do while she looked up at the flower dangling over the top of the ceiling was think about her first day of classes. And wondering what Maka would show to her. There were so many things to see people to talk to, she was ecstatic to start.

But she was sad too, because it was too early, only 6:00 in the morning but close enough to where her foot was tapping out of rhythm with the Chopin playing in the back ground.

Then she felt it. It was him again. He didn't come often, only went he felt she needed to talk. It was like he could feel her emotions when she became like this, when she felt uneasy, "You think you'll be ready for this?"

"I'm always ready Jack. I'm just…"

"Anxious to start. I understand." He chuckled his voice inviting and light.

"Huh, Death told me I had to protect the world, and Kid. But how am I going to do that? Is there some kind of sign I should be looking for? I'm just a child still, how am I suppose to know what to expect?"

"Just do what you do best. Just be yourself, it'll all come to you as the blossoms start to unfold."

_Of course he would use a plant metaphor, it's so like him _

"And as for a sign? Utter chaos, the Kishin running a mock. It's a small world Lunette it's not as big as you think, and the madness will spread faster than the plague." The Fay could only think mindfully closing her eyes as she remembered the first time she was asked the question. She had never felt so scared in her life. She was one to take risks, bungee jump off of the highest edge, but this was the only thing that really set that goopy gut feeling that made her shutter from the foreshadowing, "You don't have to tell me that, I know what's at stake, but what's also concerning me is this duty to protect Kid, the boy can obviously take care of himself, so where does the danger come in?"

"Don't be too eager to go straight into battle Lunette you never know what will be the out come. Seek and you shall find they say-,"

"But they never say what you'll find. I know, you've told me before. Thanks Jack."

"I don't know if that made you feel any better but your emotions are in tune with the life around you, you crumble, they will too. Your mother and father wanted me to make sure you would always exist to bring good into this world, and I'm here to make sure you stay on this side of the abyss." Jack was never really one to coddle a person, but the two had been with one another so long, that his impression and words always gave Lunette great wisdom, and confidence.

With that in mind, the changeling looked from the sunrise to the green man smiling at her, and stood up from her seat when she looked down at her watch. She sighed again and looked to Jack, "Well, thanks for the morning talk. But I should actually start getting ready or do something with myself."

"Why don't you just go see your cousin she's right across the street, for goodness sakes woman all you would have to do is call her from your bed room."

"Hee, you're right about that. Alright, I think I'll do that. Thanks Jack. I'll see you when I get home."

"Hey uh…Before you go, when you do think you'll introduce me to the group?"

"Mm…Next time I bring them over, okay?"

"You got it sweet angel, and have fun at school today, get a proper education! You're going to need it!" It didn't take long for the Fay to get ready she jumped into an oversized woven baby doll peach dress with cutout shoulders and ¾ length in sleeves. There was also pleating in fabric under the bust line. With it she grabbed a feather like bead woven necklace that reached down passed her cleavage and to her ribs, and then found the shoes to put the whole outfit together. Matching crotchet slip-ons.

When she finished with her hair she looked in the mirror from cheek to cheek and smile brightly to her freshly whitened teeth. She felt like a 100% like she could take on an elephant!

Why an elephant she wasn't sure but she was already in the process of taking her small back pack before she head for the exit, but she stopped when the phone began to ring, "Oh." She leaped over flawlessly to the phone sitting on the kitchen counter and held it to her ear, "Hello? Oh uncle, good morning! Yep, I was just heading out the door. What for? Okay. Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minutes, thirty at the most. I will, I'm walking with Maka today. Okay. Mm-hmm. Sure, no problem, tell Ragnarok I'm bringing candy! Hee, I'll see you all real soon. Bye-bye." closed her front door and locked it. The hallway was quiet, echoing every foot step until she made it out of the large green building. She walked to the edge of the side way, there wasn't a sign of really anyone except a few adults bringing out their daily stocks of goodies for the day.

When she made it to the other side of the street she sped walk into the complex and skipped up the stairs with a small Korean song her father taught her when he went over seas. She sung it all the way up to the door and made herself present with a four rhythm knock.

It was quiet, the sound of feet moving around before the door open. Then the door opened to reveal a girl with a very sex kitten body, yellow eyes, and purple hair. What really got Lunette was her cat ears. Then she saw it. Her soul wavelength, "Hello! You must be Maka's cousin Lunette! My name's Blair I'm their roommate! Sort of."

"Oh, hello. I take it Maka and Soul have already told you all about me?"

"What haven't they told me! Come in please, please!" Unable to refuse Lunette made her way in being pulled right onto the couch, "Sit sit! I'll tell Maka you're here! Soul too!"

"Where are they?"

"Getting ready. Be right back!"

"Okay, thank you. Such a nice lady." The Fay chirped cheerfully as she looked around the living quarters, seeing the poster over head and a few small plants here and there, the kitchen was just on the side of her when she walked in, and from the couch she could see two bowls sitting out with cereal. It looked like they had already been eaten out of, which to Lunette meant that they were close to being ready to go.

Good thing too because the Fay was already starting to get anxious, moving around the room now and turning on the television to watch the news. Nothing special just the same old. Forecast, random burglary, puppy saved from a well. It was all random and repetitive so with a yawn the girl turned off the television just to turn around right into Soul, "Ah!"

"Whoa there. Didn't mean to startle you." Soul had pretty good reflexes from what Lunette could tell, because she didn't even made it to his chest before he caught her and helped the girl regain her footing, "It's okay you didn't!" She assured waving her hands, "I just didn't expect to see you there."

"Heh, yeah sorry. So did you get any sleep last night? I know I didn't."

"Funny, I got three hours of sleep and then I was up again! Then I had my morning breakfast and tea."

"Sounds like a pretty calm morning."

"Yep. I even had a friend to keep me company."

"Oh yeah?" Soul smirked thinking it was a boy probably or something of that nature, "What's his name?"

"Hee, Jack. Jack the Green." Lunette was smiling as if it was normal to say that, forgetting that the people she knew here wouldn't know him just yet, which helped her process the fact that Soul was giving her a funny look, "Oh sorry! He's the Green Man. You know, god of nature all that good stuff? No? Oh well, it's okay. You'll meet him soon enough. Hey where's Maka!"

"Boy you really change your tune quick." Soul gave the girl a smile but his eyes were biddy and taken back, but she just smiled at his funny face, "Hee, a lot of people say that I have a bombastic personality, and that I had ADHD, but It's just because I'm always looking at the bright side of things."

"I guess it boosts of confidence right? Well, Maka should be out soon en-,"

"Lunette!"

"Ah speak of the devil." The two turned to the light sandy blonde who jumped right next to Soul and leaned into her cousin with a smile to match hers, "You ready for your first day!"

"More than ever! I'm so excited I could barely sleep!"

"Me too!"

"You two are so…" Soul was going to say something of being too much alike but before he could, "Hey Soul last one downs a rotten egg!" Maka was already making a break for the door, and Lunette gave the boy a slight pat on the back before running off after her cousin with a joyful giggle.

Soul could only shrug and join in waving Blair off, "Make sure to lock the door if you leave."

"Roger that!"

Lunette was the first to make it down stairs, finding the stair well to be quite useful at the end of the race. She jumped off the edge of it, and landed on her feet with a light tap of her shoes, "No way!"

"Yay! I win! Come on let's do it again!"

"Next time okay? We still need to save some energy for the day ahead you know?"

"Sore loser~" Her cousin sang softly in her ear to watch the wrinkles start to come along. Maka's head slowly turned to Lunette smiling face, "What'd you say?"

"You heard me. You just don't want to loose again."

"I didn't say that." She remarked only getting Lunette to giggle more, "Then let's race again! One more time! Please?" Maka really didn't want to do this first thing in the morning, but knowing how much energy her cousin carried she knew this day was far from over with the races, "Huh, alright fine." By this time Soul was already behind the two, listening in.

"Soul you in?" Lunette asked getting his attention. He shrugged nonchalantly before he suddenly gave the girl this cheeky, yet confident smile, "Sounds cool. Let's do it."

"Alright. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Go!" The three of them ran off towards the school, Maka and Lunette laughing when Soul took the lead.

It might've seemed far to some but the two had made it to the half way point in under 3 minutes, "Time to kick it into high gear guys, come on what are you waiting for an invitation?"

"Shut up Soul we're doing just fine!"

"Oh wait, I forgot!" Maka was a little confused at her cousin's randomness but watched as the girl closed her eyes letting a wave of her spiritual wavelength envelope her which a light blue mist folded repetitively over her back until a pair of harlequin wings.

Both Maka and Soul's eyes widened in surprise at the bright light, watching as the girl suddenly took off above them in a bright sparkling light, "Wings…Did you see that?"

"Yeah! Let's catch up!" Maka exclaimed getting her partner to pick up the pace with their feet trailing right towards the DWMA where Kid, Liz, and Patty had been waiting just on the border line of the school gates.

Liz tapped her foot looking over at her smaller sister listening to her sing a small melody to herself kicking her feet on the side the wall's ledge that she was propped on. Kid of course, was looking down at his watch a concentrated look in his eyes, "Hmm…"

"Oh come on Kid, do we really need to wait like this! I mean it's literally right there. Right there!" She tried to persist tired of standing around in one place now that her feet here starting to hurt, "Yes I have to do this Liz. I don't want to go over or under, our arrival has to be precise." His gold eyes looked to the brunette reassuringly.

"Are you serious?" She yelled, and Patty laughed at her sister's frustration.

"Why does it matter it's only a couple more minutes." He retorted unfazed by the girl's slightly louder tone.

"Ugh, whatever. Just tell me when I can finally go, I'm tired of standing around. In any case, did your pops tell you what your new assignment was today?"

"Not yet, but he said it wasn't just us going. I'm quite curious who he'll have us team up with. Too bad I usually do better on my own."

"You mean our own." Kid suddenly went pale beginning to tick when he turned to Liz, "What?"

"You said it wrong." She replied getting him to look down at his in a fright, "No…My words were suppose to be precise and exact! And I screwed them up!" His head nearly exploded from the thought, his hand starting to itch the side of his head profusely.

"Oh come off it Kid, relax, it's not that big of a deal." She assured him, but it was Kid, something like this was like chopping off his finger, he began to panic more almost having a panic attack before he suddenly heard a strange, yet familiar noise.

It was the sound of the purest giggle, and a sound of the softest bells that blew passed his ears. He turned around ceasing with the scratching and laid eyes on what he heard. It was just behind Liz, a bright blue glittering light heading in their direction. It came towards them in slow motion to Kid, making him alert on what or who it could be.

Then the giggle came again, the bells getting louder until he saw the smiling face flying towards him. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Lunette, and her wings as bright as the sun but very concise and translucent. All in all she was gorgeous. It was just like the first time they met, but the more he began to come back to reality the more he realized how hard it was for the girl to stop. She dimmed herself, and attempted to step on the ground, but on tried forward and tumbled right under Kid's legs igniting him into the air and face first into the ground.

Lunette on the other hand hit her forehead right into the edge near where Patty was sitting, blinking at the girl who was rubbing her head and groaning, "Horrible landing…I'm going to have to work on that."

"Hey it's Lunette! Hi Lunette! How're you doing Lunette. Kid's not looking too good is he Lunette?" The Fay tried to smile through the painful tears and giggled even if her head was throbbing, "It's nice to see you again Patty, what are you guys doing out here?"

"We're waiting for it to be 8:00."

"Huh? What for?" Completely oblivious to the things around her, Patty only grinned, "Because Kid like's the number 8."

"8? Kid? Kid! KID! Oh gosh I'm so sorry!" Quickly jumping to her feet and running down by the boy who was already sitting up on his butt and holding his face, "Oh…I'm so careless, I didn't mean it honest, I just was just trying to-,"

"You…You don't have to apologize, it's just a scratch." He turned to show her his face. He was bleeding from the nose, and his face was scrapped badly.

Lunette already wanted to cry but held back as she smiled hopefully, "Don't worry I'm going to fix this. Do you trust me?"

"You're asking now?" He chuckled trying to smile through the pain, but she only frowned this time, which was rare to see. She had never frowned at him before but it made him felt slightly guilt before she smiled again, slowly reaching for his hands to hold the back of them in her palms, "Give me a chance. Please." There was silence. He wasn't sure how to answer until her hands started to glow slightly.

Lunette too a deep breath, and closed her eyes. The light was still dim but it was certainly bright enough for everyone to see. By this time, Maka and Soul had arrived, taken back by what was happening before the light faded away.

Lunette opened her eyes again and giggled to see that his face had returned to normal, the only left behind were the left over dirt and blood from his nose, "Here." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief to him, "For your face."

"My face…? Oh. You fix it." He was in awe, wiping his face to feel no pain or cuts. He was completely fine.

"That's so cool! I want powers like that!" Patty exclaimed suddenly jumping down from her place on the short wall and running next to Liz who followed in suit surrounding the two.

Lunette noticed and smiled to them embarrassed, "Hee, it's just a fairy thing." Was all she could manage to say before noticing the other two that had finally joined her, "Something happen while we were away or something?"

"Heh, rough landing." Chuckled Kid looking to the blushing changeling who tried to look away cheekily.

Soul laughed back looking to Lunette as well as he pointed a thumb her way, "Serves her right she cheated."

"Flying isn't cheating. We didn't exactly put rules."

"Still, that was so cool Lunette, your wings are _so_ pretty!" Suddenly being reminded of the fact that her wings were out, she looked back at them and blinked thoughtfully, "Oh yeah. Hold on." With just a thought the wings disbursed, the beauty of her form dissipating into blue dust. And then nothing.

When she looked back to others the same expressions kept coming back, the shock still setting in, "Don't worry you'll get use to it."

"Okay, even I'm going to say it. That was really-…Really comely."

"Agreed." Maka replied unable to turn away before Lunette gave her a grin, "Do you know how long it took me to learn that little trick? Don't ask."

"We didn't." They all said in unison.

The Fay giggled carelessly and looked to Kid again extending out a hand to him to have him stare curiously. Then he smiled and took it helping each other up to their feet before again the girl started to apologize, "Gee Kid I feel like such a klutz. I had a better footing on that one."

"Well, at least you came at me in a straight line."

"A what?"

"He means to say that you came at him 'symmetrically.'" Liz laughed getting Kid to start yelling at her and stomping his foot at her.

Half of it was incoherent since Lunette was getting distracted by the sight of the building, then back to the chaos at hand again giggling before she checked the time, "School starts at 8:00 right?" The question made the boy freeze, gasping loudly when he looked down at his watch and screamed.

It startled Lunette and the others but when he ran to the borderline to beat the time, he stopped and looked down at his watch to make sure he made it pass the gates to indicate he was on school grounds just in time making a deep sigh of relief before looking to the Academy itself with a proud gaze, "Perfect! 8:00 on the dot. I so do love symmetry!"

"Hee, well speaking of time I think it's time we all went to class don't you?"

"Actually Father had some odd assignment for me, I might just have to meet up with you guys later."

"Me too!"

"Hmm?" Popping in right next to the little reaper Lunette smiled noticing the curious look on his face.

She giggled and explained herself, "Uncle called me this morning, he said Lord Death had an assignment for me."

"Hmm. I wonder if it's the same thing?"

"Well, let's go see!" She looked to the others, smiling brightly hoping they would join, "Come on Maka you too!"

"Nah, that's okay, you go on ahead Soul and I will wait for you in class. If not we can always see each other after school like yesterday."

"Okay! If you see Black-Star, Tsubaki, and Crona tell them I said hi. Oh! Before I forget!" She reached into her small bag pulled out another small bag, this one plastic and filled with candy wrapped goodness, "This is for Ragnarok."

"Holy…"

"I did say I'd give him lots of candy."

"And so you did. Well, now that that's out of the way, shall we get going Lunette?"

"Coming! Bye Maka!" The Fay waved her cousin off cheerfully, skipping her way towards the three walking in another direction. Lunette assumed it had to be the far entrance that was close the Death Room. She remembered it well taking it when she first came here with her parents, and taking the entrance back out when they departed.

And now here she was again, standing next to Patty and Kid as they strolled along the red pillars over head, "So Lunette, what exactly Death call you for do you know?"

"No. Uncle didn't say what but whatever it is I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle. Same goes for you guys too right?"

"We're always ready. Kid won't let us leave if we aren't." The brunette laughed softly getting the maroon eyed girl to do the same, giggling a bit herself before she leaned forward to see Kid's straightened posture, his eyes to the front, and brows arched a bit, as if he was going to an important interview or something.

He just looked so serious Lunette couldn't help but giggle a little louder, "You look so serious Kid why the long face?"

"Huh?" He didn't even seem to notice and chuckled finally giving a smile as he rubbed the back of his head, "Oh sorry, it's not you. Just…I'm really curious to see what my father wants. I know it has to do something with the Kishin, the only question is what is he going to do about it."

"Mm, I see." She understood his heavy mindedness, her mind had been trying to stray away from her duties, what she had to do by merely smiling and being goofy, but the reality of things was much more dire, and there was no room for mistakes. They had to do something about Asura and quickly before it became irreversible.

Now, with a heavy sigh Lunette closed her eyes and held her hands together against her chest, "Well then I guess we'll just have to ask him won't we?"

"Yeah." He smiled even wider at her, seeing her own strong desire to know the matter at hand.

When they finally arrived Kid was the first to approach his father the others falling in suit, "Hello!" Lunette said happily giving a small wave to the Shinigami.

"Well hello, hello! How is everyone doing to day! You all look well rested and ready for adventure!" He was pointing a finger up as a matter of fact, "I need a favor from both you Kid and Lunette."

"Okay, what is it?" Was Kid's reply already wanting to get to the point.

His father could see his son's anxiousness, and hummed nodding, ready to explain, "You've heard of the train that runs through the Sahara desert with no rails, it's been said that Arachnophobia has been after the tool that powers that one single train. The tool has made it so the train never stops, but if Arachne and her henchmen get a hold of it, I can only imagine what they'll do once they have it. I need you to prevent them retrieving and bringing it back to the DWMA."

"How long has it been running for?" Lunette suddenly asked curious of the trains history.

"Well, the train's been running for a 100 years. I need you and Kid to be extremely careful on this mission. You four probably won't be the only ones trying to find this tool, so do believe when I say that this won't be an easy task. This tool is very important, and I can't stress that enough when I repeat myself on the matter. If it falls into the wrong hands, this tool has the power to bring calamity to the world if used for evil." The three girls looked to each other, before Kid spoke for them, "We'll do it." Lunette really had no say in the matter, if Kid was going, she was would have to go as well. Not to mention it was at Lord Death's request, so how could she say no? "Lunette? Do you think you would be ready for such risky mission? I know you've only been here a day, but I wouldn't ask anyone else to do this. You understand why, right?" The girl nodded confidently smiling to the Shinigami, and bowed her head, "Of course. I'm all for it. I've never been to the Sahara before."

"Well, good luck with that. Be safe out there!" With that the meeting ended shortly afterwards leaving the kids to exit out into the hall and head back downstairs and out the entrance to stop for a moment, Kid looking to Lunette with suspicion in his eyes, "What was that all about?"

"Huh?" She blinked softly tilting her head to him.

"My father, when he said he wouldn't ask anyone else to do this, and he asked if you understood. And you agreed. Why? What did that mean?"

"Oh." She froze unsure of what to say when he asked. Was he asking about the mission itself or her duty to protect him. She didn't tell him just yet, but then again, did he want to even know that? Would it upset him that his father gave him someone like Lunette to watch him? Would he find it offensive, and blame her for hiding things she didn't eve know? "Well…" She came to terms that eventually he would find out, and tried to explain the best she could with a lick of her lips, "Besides the fact that I can't be affected by the madness of the Kishin…" The girls and Kid gasp softly, their eyes widening a bit, "I was enrolled in the academy to help protect…um, a few things."

"You're not affected by the Kishin Lunette?" Liz finally asked the question on the others mind causing the light haired girl to blush and begin to fiddle with her fingers nervously, "No."

"How is that possible?" Kid suddenly asked.

"Well, he's says it's because I'm a Fay but also because of the nature of my soul wavelength." Kid was more than awed by this news, only turning to the girl fully and approaching her as she continued to speak, "Haven't you noticed that my souls a Gigori?"

"Not really, I've never seen your soul before." He paused for a moment and suddenly realized, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I never had a chance to." She said smiling sadly to him.

He frowned as well, not in anger or irritancy but wonder, as if putting the pieces together. But there was still more to know, like what the other reason for her presence in the Sahara being so necessary, "So, tell me then…What are you here to protect? Why did you really enroll to the DWMA for?" Lunette swallowed back at his gentle question. He was being far from demanding about it, but there was still something inside the changeling that made her nervous when she looked into his eyes.

His golden iris's were just so intimidating, yet they were far from it. She even began to feel flustered when she answered with a shaky tone, "Everyone…" She repeated to him what her and his father had discussed, "And everything…I am a Fay…But…" She stopped and swallowed, rolling her eyes in an attempt to get it off her chest already, "I was also promised to p-protect you."

"Me? What for?" This for sure caught his attention, his suspicions of his father become ever more reasonable.

"I don't know. He told me that if I didn't do this the world would fall into chaos, that if anything were to happen to you."

"Like what?"

"I-I'm not sure. You know your father better than me, but if I didn't know any better I think he knew exactly what it is, he's just not talking. I'm a failsafe is what he called me."

"And he didn't tell you for what?" She shook her head, feeling slightly guilty when she saw the gears rotating in his head, "I knew it…I knew he was hiding something…But what?"

"Please Kid, don't…Worry yourself over it, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal? Do you know what kind of position you just took up! You could get killed!"

"I can't just say no to what he's asked of me. I'm not entirely sure what he meant about 'saving' or 'protecting' but I do know that this world will cease to exist if you're not in it." She stopped for a moment seeing his face soften, his shoulder that were once tense now relaxed when he felt Lunette touch them, her eyes sincere, genuine, serious, and valiant. She even smiled dearly at him and patted his shoulders, "I'll make sure I don't die on you, but I thought long and hard about this, and every time my decision came out the same. There may be no balance if there's no good and evil, but to have complete madness means the end. My world will die along with the people I care about if I don't do my part. I can't let that happen I just can't. And if I die failing than at least I'll die knowing at least I tried." He was almost moved by her dedication. Her determination, the expression of strength and bravery.

She was serious too. So serious he had never known to see such a feature on her, "Lunette-,"

"It's okay." She stopped him before he could finish, seeing the look of sorrow in his eyes when she mentioned death, but she only meant right by it, smiling comfortingly before she decided to walk behind him with a hand touching his shoulder causing him to lower his head in deep thought before her body twirled around to grab the other shoulder, leaning her chest into his back, "I know what I chose, before I even met you, so please don't fret it, please?" His breath hitched slowly looking back to the girl who began to walk away from him, not looking back as she gazed up at the sky with a deep breath of fresh air, "So, how do we get to the Sahara?"

"Actually Kid's got a mirror like his dad's that can take him almost anywhere."

"Really? Can I see? Kid?" Still in a bit of a daze Kid shook his head quick of the thoughts that were running through his mind before he answered, "Oh. Sure." He stuck out his pinkies creating a neon purple light to surround them. Symbols appeared from the ground and when the shaded beam made its full circle it, the light opened itself like a holographic door of some kind.

The Fay was astonished, and gasped jumping back before she timidly moved forward. But Patty pushed her forward and straight into the white glowing door, "Come on come on! Don't be scared!"

"Hey wait! Ah!" In a flash the two were gone, leaving Liz to follow close behind, but not before looking to her meister with a small smile, "Is it really that bad that she wants to protect you? I'd say it's more hired help."

"It's not that…It's just…She basically gave up her freedom to protect us. To protect the world from madness. She gave up her life as a Fay, and as a person to help our cause. There's more to it than that, but I guess I'll just have to speak with her about it later." Liz just laughed softly at him, getting him to look at her confused, "Why are you laughing at me? This is serious."

"I know, but like she said relax, it can't be that bad that you get a girl to watch your back. Besides from Patty and me I mean."

"Heh…" He knew she was trying to make him feel better about the whole thing, but after this assignment he had a feeling the two would have to have a long serious talk about what she mentioned. There were still a few things he wanted to ask.

Once the other two had made it through the portal, the light vanished and the small pocket mirror jumped straight into Kid's pocket, leaving the four now stranded just outside a small town or a city of some sort. Beyond that it was nothing but sand and hot sun, which nearly made Lunette cringe at the feel, "Goodness that's hot! Someone turn down the heat!"

"It looks like we'll have to get some cover unless we want to end up roasting."

"Good thinking." Liz agreed before hearing Kid call her and Patty's name. They responded by forming into guns, and transcended into his hands, "We'll get there faster if you fly and I ride."

"Ride?" She watched him suddenly create a skateboard that was black with a skull on the bottom of the board itself, "Oo, nice."

"Are you ready?" He urged smiling, getting Lunette to smile back before she transformed before his very eyes, lifting herself off the ground in a shimmering blue light once again, "Does that light always do that?"

"Only when I'm flying." She replied cheerfully before heading off ahead of the boy to make him gasp, "Let's go girls!"

"Right!" The two yelled in unison just as their meister took off with the Fay at his side. They weren't racing to get there, but merely cruising, Lunette with a smile on her face her silhouette shimmering in the bright light surround her, and Kid trying to keep his gaze on the horizon instead of the changeling that seemed to have not a care in the world. His once trouble features softened, seeing how cheerfully she had become again. How happy and cheerful, lively. He couldn't help it the boy smiled and turned his attention back to the symmetrical town that was coming up. It almost looked like a city from the inside.

Lunette had returned herself back to normal, Kid had dissipated his skateboard and Liz and Patty had formed back into humans. They seemed pretty natural walking in looking around the shops for places that sold desert cover of some sort. Of course, Kid had really nothing to worry about, he was already repaired for the occasion when he snapped his fingers and a black wavy coat resembling Lord Death's get up appeared around him, getting a low whistle from the blue haired girl next to him, "Nice."

"Heh, thank you. Oh wow, just look at this place! It's buildings, the shape of them, the architecture! It's all just so marvelous marvelous!"

"Oh boy, here we go."

"Hee hee, come on kid if you keep this up we'll never make it on time to the train."

"Oh right! We wouldn't want that! But I mean, look at this place! It's…magnificent! And look at the booths! Even the BOOTHS are symmetrical! It's all brilliant sheer brilliant!"

"Okay really Kid you're falling behind!" Liz called to him from another 6 booths down, catching the reapers attention to make him laugh and come next to the group skipping back with a Christmas-y giggle. He could see Liz and Patty starting to put on their coats they had bought, and Lunette almost stunned by an outfit she was holding.

Kid seemed to notice what she had, and smiled leaning in to have her notice his closeness. She smiled back not minding it though, she wasn't one easily intimidate and looked back to the soft flowing fabric she seemed to be stuck on, "It's a nice color."

"Mm-hmm. I love how the purple meshes with the blue, and the little bells on the top of the head cover is beautiful. I think I might get it. E-Excuse me miss? How much?" Of course once she found out the price she just had to have it buying on the spot and taking up one of their dressing room they had set up in the back of the stand.

And the three waited patiently for her, the girls ecstatic when they had taken a gander at her outfit, "AAAH! Ooh, it's absolutely gorgeous!"

"Pretty, pretty, pretty!" Patty cried after her sister their faces glowing at the sight of their friend dressed in the her very elegant outfit. At first, Kid could really see with Liz and Patty being around her, complimenting and giggling to one another, before the boy stepped forward himself, hands in pocket until he stopped in stride seeing the girl's veiled face.

He could only see her eyes pass the soft cloth that covered her nose and all until she removed it smiling and slightly blushing from the way he was staring at her. He was stunned, baffled by the beautiful bollywood dress that wrapped around her small curves, "Wow…It's…"

"Too much huh? I knew it-,"

"No, no, it's quite the opposite, it's just right. Absolutely…Perfect." He trailed off still consumed by the symmetry in the patterns and how it nothing seemed out of place, it was the best buy, that he could see.

Kid didn't seem to realize how long he had been staring, and shook his head when he heard the breathless giggle and the bashful bite of her lip as she pulled some of her bangs to the side, "Heh, sorry. I must've skipped breakfast today or something. What time is it?"

"Mm…" Fay looked down at her watch, showing him the time so he could get a better look, "Alright we still have time, but we should get moving. If we wait any longer we'll miss out chance."

"Okay."

"Let's go Patty." Liz called getting her sister to jump happily beside her. They headed out into the sandy desert again, miles of nothing but green-less horizon, and the sun beaming down on them, laughing and smiling as it burned so brightly, "Hot…." Was the only thing Patty could manage to say when all her energy had been zapped out of her. Lunette had to admit though the blonde was right, it was…HOT! It felt like an oven being turned up to 500 degrees. It was insane, the Fay had never experience something like this, "How long have we been out here Kid?"

"If I should guess I would say about 4 hours now." He cringed at the thought, his face wearing the mask that resembled his father's just like the coat, the whole ensemble made him look like his father. Lunette could help but smile to the thought before she used her hands to cover her forehead.

"Hoooot…" Patty added dragging her feet and annoyed before Liz spoke, "You know what would be great, some shade."

"HOOOOT!"

"Hee, hee, I think I have an idea. Ready?"

"Huh?" Lunette smiled happily her throat releasing a small giggle when her hands gave a swift swirl into the air, and put her palms out to the blue sky, and out of thin air she was able to bring greenery over the four of them, shading them from the sun's strong rays, "Impressive." Kid replied smiling to the girl before Patty too a hold of the girl's shirt between her cleavage and shake her like crazy, her face almost animated when she breathed fire, "YOU IDIOT WHY DIDN'T YOU USE IT BEFORE!"

"Sorry I didn't think about it!" Lunette face was just as animated with flat eyes and a gleefully open smile, "DAMN YOU!" With that Patty came forward and into the girl's chest, muffling cries of joy…or sadness no one was entirely sure, Lunette proceeded to comfort her none the less patting her head, "There there."

Liz was looking around at the green leaves dangling above them, and then smiled when she turned her attention to the two, "I have to say though Lunette this is really something else. For real this will do wonders for my complexion."

"Hee hee, no one likes a sun burn." She retorted to make her laugh before Kid suddenly noticed something in the distance, "Tell me about it, this one time-,"

"Hold on you guys, take a look over there."

"Huh?" The three girls looked over to what he was pointing to, and they could see perfectly what it was, "It's a train station." Liz announced getting Lunette to ask with curiosity, "In the middle of the desert?"

"Yes, this must be it. Stay on guard, remember Arachne has her men on this as well. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong, so let's make this as clean as possible."

"Right."

"Got it."

"Okay."

* * *

_**Next - Chapter 3: Brew the Estranged Tool**_


End file.
